A Lion still has Claws
by ladykempton
Summary: Tyrion is poisoned the night before Joffrey's wedding, Joffrey and Tywin are poisoned at the wedding feast and die.
1. Chapter 1 The King is dead Long live

**A Lion still has claws**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Summery: Tyrion is poisoned the night before Joffrey's wedding , Joffrey and Tywin are poisoned at the wedding feast and die during Joffrey's wedding feast.**

 **Sansa will not be shown in a good light, Jon will be mentioned but may not appear, he will not be King, I don't care if he is Rhaegar's Son, Daenerys will also be mentioned but may not appear.**

 **This is a Tyrion centred story.**

 **Chapter one: The King is dead long live the...**

 **Kings-Landing the morning of Joffrey's wedding.**

Sansa Stark or Lannister as her name now was sat in front of her vanity table, she looked at her reflection she was now a woman grown and flowered.

She sighed deeply.

Two years ago she was all excited at the idea of marrying Joffrey, but instead of a golden, handsome, kind King, she was instead married to a golden, scared, Dwarf, kind Lord.

She knew she was being terrible but she still wanted a handsome, tall Knight or better yet a Lord to carry her away from Kings-Landing and take her home.

Sansa sighed again, she was embarrassed to have Tyrion for a husband, it had been ingrained into her all her life that any one that was not whole was shunned by the Gods.

She hated her self when a message had come to her informing her the pervious night that Tyrion had become violently ill and would not attend the wedding nor the feast.

When she had heard that though concerened for her little husband's health she was also great full that she would not be embarrassed with people chuckling behind her back.

Taking another deep sigh she stood to attend the wedding.

She hoped that Joffrey would ignore her, she also hoped that Ser Dontos could come threw for her and get her away from Kings-Landing.

The wedding was massive making her wedding to Tyrion look pitiful.

The wedding was the sort that she had dreamed of as a little girl, a thousand guests, the High Septon marrying her to her handsome betrothed.

After the grand wedding came the wedding feast, which was again a hundred times the size of her and Tyrion's wedding feast, that only had ten courses while this had seventy seven courses.

Sansa kept glancing around, she could not see Ser Dontos any where she longed to be way from this sinking city, then suddenly she caught sight of him.

It took all her self control not to smile with joy.

The feast went on for hours, then it happened Joffrey started coughing after he slurped some wine.

Sansa watched as Joffrey started turning blue, it was then that Lord Tywin began to cough, at first it was slight but then it became more violent.

Ser Jaime looked almost torn between who to rush to his King or his Father.

She jumped when some one took her hand.

She turned to see who had taken her hand, "Come My Lady we must hurry!" Whispered Ser Dontos before he tugged her out of her seat and half dragged her away behind them Sansa heard Cersei's scream.

Sansa was almost free, she hurriedly put on a dark cloak on, as they neared a small dock the bells rang out, The King was dead.

Sansa let a breath, the monster was dead she saw a small row boat waiting to take her away.

Though there was one thing she had learned from her time on Kings-Landing was don't trust any one, every one wanted something and who ever Ser Dontos was in service to was using the drunken Knight, Sansa would find away to insure her safety once she was far from Kings-Landing, after all she was the Key to the North she would use her name to keep her freedom.

Not once did she even think of her Husband.

 **The Red Keep, Tyrion's room.**

Bronn stood outside Tyrion's room, he watched as Ser Jaime walked towards him "Is my Brother with in?" Asked Jaime, Bronn nodded "Aye, he's not left his bed other then to shit and piss" Bronn noticed that Jaime sagged in relief.

"So is the little shit dead then, I heard the bells?" He asked, Jaime frowned "He was your King" Said Jaime though it sounded a little weak and automatic, Bronn shrugged "So?, He was still a little shit" Said Bronn.

Jaime sighed and nodded "He's dead, as is our Father of the same thing it seems" He said.

Bronn blinked "Fuck, the Old Lions dead?, Well that's you lot buggered then isn't it, Tyrion only likes some of you lot, and he's the new Lord of the Rock isn't he?" Said Bronn with a grin and a touch of glee in his voice.

Jaime again nodded, Bronn just grinned even more.

"Is my Brother up to seeing anyone?" Asked Jaime, Bronn gave a grunt "He stopped growling a few hours, I think he's just hissing at people and swiping at any one who gets to close" Chuckled the new Knight as he pushed open the door.

Jaime shook his head as he followed Bronn in.

Jaime could see Tyrion's loyal but painfully shy squire, sitting off to the side but close enough to attend his small sick master.

"Tyrion?" Asked Jaime as he peered in to a gap among the blankets, he was sure he heard a hiss from with in the dark depths of the blankets.

"Tell the little fuck if he wants me to attend his wedding, he better wear his old clothes, because I will ruin his new one's!" Hissed Tyrion, his voice sounding deeper then normal.

Jaime sighed "Tyrion, Joffrey is dead as is Father" Said Jaime.

Slowly and almost painfully Tyrion's head appeared from beneath the blankets.

He blinked his green eyes bruised from lack of sleep, Tyrion blinked a few times "What?" He asked as he pulled himself further out from the blankets.

Jaime sighed "Joffrey and Father are dead, of the same thing that was given to you last night according to your Maester" He said.

Tyrion blinked again, before he pulled himself up, Podrik stepped forward and helped Tyrion to sit comfortably in his bed, he then went over to a set of draws and poured Tyrion a little wine.

He handed it to Tyrion, who thanked his squire.

Tyrion sipped his wine he looked at his Brother "Joffrey and Father are dead?" He asked.

Jaime nodded.

Tyrion blinked a few more times, he sighed "I wish I could say I'm sorry their both dead" He said before he sipped his wine.

"Cersi wants to blame you and Sansa" Said Jaime.

Tyrion grunted "Of course she does, one problem with that I have been bed ridden and if as you said I was poisoned with the same thing, it was by the same person who killed Father and Joffrey" Said Tyrion.

Jaime sighed he looked at his little Brother "Sansa has gone missing" He said softly Tyrion blinked he sighed deeply.

"I see" He answered almost sadly, Jaime looked at Tyrion "Could she have done it?" He asked Tyrion sighed deeply "A year ago I would have said that Sansa was not a killer, but her family has been murdered she has no one, she may have thought she had nothing left to loose, though where would she get the poison from?" He said softly.

"I wish I could say Sansa would not do such a thing but I couldn't truly blame her if she had, neither Father or Joffrey had tried to endure themselves to her, not caring for her happiness or what she wanted only what they could get out of her or how much pain they could cause her to get her to react or say something treacherous" Said Tyrion.

Jaime nodded understanding.

Suddenly the door open Tyrion and Jaime looked to see who had entered both half expecting The Kings Guard, instead a blurred of gold and silks ran into the room "Uncle your safe!" Yelled Myrcella who had accompanied Oberyn, Trystane and Oberyn's paramour Ellaria along with his right bastard Daughters.

The young girl flung herself at Tyrion and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I feared you would die" Cried Mycelia as she continued to hug Tyrion, Tyrion put his arms around and stroked her back to sooth her "I'm fine my dear" He promised softly as he held her.

Mycelia pulled away and looked at her small Uncle, "Mother is mad with grief she thinks you killed Joffrey and Grandfather" She said with a shake of her head "I didn't" He said to her Mycelia nodded "I know but Mother is convinced that you did, there is no telling her any differently" She said sadly.

"Where's Tommen?, he must be very scared and confused" Asked Tyrion, Mycelia sighed "Mother has him under heavy guard in his chambers, she is rushing his coronation" She said with a shake of her golden hair.

Jaime could see his Brothers mind working as he came up with an idea, he looked at Jaime "Is Uncle Kevan here yet?" He asked.

Jaime nodded "Yes he arrived a few hours ago, why?" He asked Tyrion smirked "I've had an idea" He answered a smirk firmly in place.

 **A few hours later Tyrion's chamber.**

Kevan entered Tyrion's, he sat heavily in the chair besides his smaller nephew "Are you fully recovered?" He asked as he looked at Tyrion's pale face, Tyrion nodded "I can hold my food down, I understand Father appointed you Master of Law?, Is that true" He asked his Uncle, who nodded in response, Tyrion smirked "Good I need you to check the Law carefully for me" He said Kevan blinked and looked at his Nephew for a brief moment Kevan saw his Brother thirty years younger seating in the bed, Kevan nodded wondering what Tyrion was up to.

The funeral of both Joffrey and Tywin took place, Jaime was doing everything he could to stop Cersei from making Tommen grow up quickly he had sent Tommen away when Cersei tried forcing the boy to stand vigil over his brother and Grandfather, which was unpleasant enough as it was but in the heat of the Sept it was worse the bodies were slowly beginning to rot the stench was almost unbearable, yet Cersei had tried forcing the boy to stand there.

Cersei had rallied ageist her twin, yelling at him that Tommen had to be strong or he would be torn apart, Jaime reminded her that Tommen was still a boy, but that didn't matter she would not have any weakness in her family, she would ensure that her House would be the most feared and the most respected in all the realms.

Jaime shook his head at his Sister's ranting.

 **The Throne room a few days later, the Coronation.**

Cersei stood tall and proud she looked down at the gathered Lords her Son would soon be King, she would guide him no one else, she had worried when she had not seen Myrcella but had relaxed a little when Oberyn told her that she was visiting Tommen to keep him calm.

Her eyes settled on her Brother, she had tried to get him accused of both her Father and her Golden bots murders but due to the fact he too had been poisoned but due to the poisoner thinking due to his smaller stature he would needed much less then every one else it had been that mistake that had saved Tyrion and had allowed his Maester to administer a purge.

She grown suspicious when their Uncle Kevan had spent several hours with Tyrion behind closed doors.

But that didn't matter now, Tommen would soon be King she knew that he was not as perfect as Joffrey but he was much more malleable, she would convince him that the betrothal between Mycelia and Trystane must be ended to prevent the Martell's from using Myrcella as a hostage.

Cersei straightened her back as the doors were opened, this was her triumph.

She turned to look at her Son as he walked towards the altar of the Great Sept, but it was not Tommen who as walking towards the Iron Throne.

It was Myrcella, behind her looking quite pleased walked Tommen who stood besides Tyrion.

Cersei could only stare as her only Daughter sat upon the Throne, Cersei didn't hear anything the High Septon said as he placed the crown on Myrcella's head.

Her eyes went over to Tyrion who looked very pleased with him self, he looked at her the smirk fully in place.

Cersei wanted to yell as she saw Trystane kneel before Myrcella and pledge his undying loyalty and love to her, followed by Oberyn, Ellaria and his Daughters as they pledged their loyalty to Myrcella, Cersei could clearly see the grin of satisfaction on the Vipers face.

Following close behind Oberyn was Tyrion and Tommen.

Myrcella's first royal act was to appoint Tyrion as Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the Westerlands and Shield of Lannisport as well Hand of the Queen.

Her Brother, she made Lord of the Dragonstone, as well as announcing that her Uncle Stannis had been fooled by the lies that had been told to him by an unwilling Lord Stark, who himself had been lied to and in turn had been betrayed, by parties unknown.

She announced that she would give her Uncle his birth right of Lord of Storms End which should have been his after her Father had became King but out of petty spite he had handed the Stormlands to their younger Brother.

Many in the Throne room were stunned by her indicts, the Tyrell's were stunned more then any one, after all they had planned on marrying Margaery to Tommen but now that could not be done nor could they marry Loras to Myrcella as she was all ready betrothed to Trystane.

Lady Olenna fumed as she glanced at Tyrion who was looking at her, it was then she knew that he knew the truth.

There had been a rumour floating around that Ser Dontos Hollard had been found in a row boat mortally wounded yet alive from a bolt to the heart.

She continued to look at the new Hand of the Queen.

Behind him stood the Master of Whisperers, he had a slight smirk on his face, she was not surprised at all that the Spider knew everything that had happened.

She knew that she had to tread carefully from now on any sign of descent and Tyrion would destroy both her and her family to protect his Niece, Olenna gave him a slight bow of her aged head in respect, the Dwarf had played the game well, he had fully secured the Martell's loyalty by getting them a chance of their blood seating on the Throne in a few decades.

She glanced at Margaery, she looked a little disappointed but resigned, she was still young and there was always some powerful young Lord wanting a wife with both gold and influence.

Loras just looked completely stunned he had, had his whole future planed, join the King's Guard, protect Margaery but know there was no reason to take the white.

Mace looked as stunned as his Son his double chin wobbled as his mouth opened and closed.

Olenna hit the back of her Son's leg "Bend the knee oaf!" She hissed.

Made blinked and stepped forward followed Loras and Margaery as well Olenna.

Mace and Loras bent the knee, Margaery and Olenna gave curtsies soon every one in the Throne was curtsying or bending the knee to the new Queen.

 **First chapter done this demanded to be written.**

 **It will be a Tyrion romance but who should he marry Margaery Tyrell or one of Oberyn's bastard's but which one or some else.**

 **Any ideas.**

 **My other stories will be updated at some point I promise.**

 **Anyway please reviews, I write for my own enjoyment I am a Tyrion fan my spelling is not perfect if you find a miss spelt word politely tell me where the word is in the story and if I can I will correct it.**


	2. Chapter 2 First of her Name

**A Lion Still has claws**

 **Chapter 2: First of her name.**

 **Kings-Landing, the Red Keep.**

Ser Jaime Lannister the Lord Commander of the King's Guard or as it was now known as the Queen's Guard, was still stunned his Daughter was now Queen, not his youngest Son.

His eyes went to Myrcella as she walked one of the gardens with her betrothed by her side, he could see she was happy.

His eyes the travelled over to his Son who was actually playing with the Son of a Lord, the two boys seemed to be enjoying them selves, Jaime felt that this was good for the new Lord of Dragonstone.

Jaime shook his head as he looked back at the coronation feast, for the first time in a long time people actually looked happy, though he could tell Cersei didn't seem happy strangely enough, once in awhile she would glare at Tyrion.

Jaime sighed deeply, he knew why Cersei was not happy, unlike Tommen, Myrcella would not bend to her Mother's will, nor allow her to rule threw her like she had tried to do with Joffrey or what she intended with Tommen.

What was worse Myrcella had appointed Tyrion as Hand and confirmed him as Warden of the West, Jaime smirked he knew Cersei wanted him to be Lord of the Westerlands so that she could no doubt rule through him, Cersei loved power.

And Tyrion had taken some of it from her with easy.

Jaime could see his little Brother, a smile tugged at his lips as he saw his Brother talking with a few Lords who were loyal Banner, Jaime glanced at his Sister she was glaring at Tyrion and the Lord's.

He could well imagine what was going threw his Sister's mind, he shook his head.

Jaime watched as Myrcella strolled into another garden, Jaime indicated for two of the Queens Guard to follow discreetly.

The guards followed, Jaime sighed he walked over to Cersei.

Cersei drank her wine, the little monster had ruined all her plans, instead of her malleable Tommen being King, her strong willed Daughter was now Queen she had given Casterly Rock to the monster as well making him her Hand.

Why would her only Daughter do that, it was thanks to that monster that Myrcella was to marry Trystane.

Cersei fumed with rage, she was Queen, her beautiful Daughter was never meant to be Queen, she was supposed live in the Red Keep listening to her Mother's great words of wisdom, she was not meant to play the Game of Thrones.

She was too delicate, too beautiful for such things, she was also not meant to marry a snake from Dorne, she knew that sooner or later the Martell's would attack, they hated House Lannister, they would do anything to avenge that whore Elia.

She looked up to see her twin walk over to her, she frowned as he came near "Where is Myrcella?!" She demanded as she also noticed that Myrcella was no longer at the feast.

Jaime sighed deeply, "She's walking another garden with Trystane, I have two Queens Guard with her, she is protected" He said Cersei frowned "Only two!, Put four Guards on her I will not have her alone for a second, I know the Martell's will struck at the first opportunity!" She almost shouted.

Jaime sighed and shook his head "Martell's will have one of their own on the Throne in a few decades, why kill Myrcella they know if they do anything to here it will be war, a war they can not win".

Cersei's head shot up when he mention that one of their blood would sit on the Throne in a few decades "Never!" She hissed.

Jaime shook his head "Cersei, Myrcella will wed Trystane in a few years, he seems like a caring lad and is quite taken with her" Said Jaime, Cersei shook her head "Its a trick you fool! Can't you see, he'll lull Myrcella into thinking he loves her deeply when in truth he'll seize the Throne from us! We cannot allow House Martell to take it from us!" She her eyes blazing.

Jaime stared at his twin, he had seen that same look in Aerys before the end "It is done Cersei, you can not change anything maybe you should be happy for Myrcella I think most Mother's would be happy that their Daughter was Queen" He said before he turned away to carry out his duty's.

Cersei glared at her twin as he walked away.

Cersei picked up her wine and drank some, her twin was an idiot why didn't he see that their Daughter was in danger there were people who kill her to take the Throne.

Her green eyes went over to the monster who had taken her Mother from her, she knew that he fully intended to destroy her House, she knew he would kill her Daughter, once Myrcella had given him more power she would be of no use any more and would share her Brother's fate, as would Tommen.

Cersei still had people loyal to her she would seize power from her Brother to protect her children, though no doubt her Daughter would angry with her but in time she would see that Cersei was doing this to protect her from the Imp.

A smile crossed her face, she would get rid of Tyrion as well as the Tyrells, she knew they wanted the Throne, it was then that it all clicked into place, Martell's, Tyrell's and Tyrion were conspiring with each to seize the Throne.

The Martell's wanted revenge for Elia, the Tyrell's wanted to rule the realms, and Tyrion wanted to destroy her House and to kill her, she knew it she had to act quickly, she would not allow the Martell's to have her Daughter, she wouldn't allow the Tyrell's to take what was meant to be hers, she was the Queen she would always be the Queen and Tyrion had to pay for killing her Mother and Sansa had to pay for murdering her golden boy.

Cersei continued to drink her wine, why couldn't Sansa had been a great full little dove, she had been married to the little monster which was more then her traitors blood deserved, she should have been great full that her preciouses Jof let her live when he could have demanded her life, by the time Cersei was done with Sansa she would be begging for death but Cersei would not grant her that mercy.

Sansa would pay dearly for killing her golden boy.

Tyrion spoke to several Banner men he had already began removing Cersei's supporters from court and placing his own.

He had seen Myrcella slip away to take a stroll around another garden he saw to of her Guard discreetly follow her.

He had also seen one of Prince Oberyn's daughter's follow as well.

After a few more words with the Banner man Tyrion turned and saw Lady Olenna standing behind him.

He raised an eyebrow "Can I help you Lady Olenna?" He asked She looked at him.

"We have things to discuss" She said Tyrion looked at her "We do?" He asked Olenna nodded "Lets sit I am old and I want to sit down" She said as she sat down on a chair and waited him to pull himself in to the chair next to it.

"What do you think we have to discuss?" He asked as he looked at her Olenna sighed "Margaery of course" She said Tyrion stared at her and waited for her to continue Olenna sighed deeply "I know your marriage is unconsummated and Lady Sansa is but a child" She said Tyrion raised an eyebrow "Lady Margaery is only a few years older then her" He said Olenna nodded "Yes but there is no denying the fact that she is more mature then Sansa" She answered.

"So what are you saying Lady Olenna?" Asked Tyrion, Olenna glared at him, he was going to make her say it though he knew exactly what she was going on about.

"You are the Lord of the Westerlands and Hand to the Queen, you will be in need of heirs to secure your position, Lady Sansa is not here she is hardly the most loyal of wives if she abandons her husband, Margaery has the love of the small folk and she could be a companion to our new young Queen" She said.

Tyrion stared at her before he blinked "You are offering Margaery to me in marriage?" He asked wanting to her to confirm what he knew she wanted, Olenna nodded "Yes I am, the Martell's have secured the throne, I want my family to have some influence at court, and there are worse husband's for my Granddaughter to have, I fill you will be a very good husband to her" She said.

Tyrion blinked a few times "There is still the small fact that I am already married" He said Olenna waved it off, "Oh please the High Septon is in your pocket simply ask him to annul the marriage as unconsummated, once a month has gone by you and Margaery can marry" She answered Tyrion lend back "Has Margaery been asked what she wants?" He asked as he looked at the matriarch of the Tyrell's.

"I was the one who brought it up" Said Margaery as she came up behind her Grandmother "I told Lady Sansa you are quite handsome with the scar and I was right" She said Tyrion looked at her there was no denying the fact that she was beautiful.

"Why, Why me?" He asked Margaery smiled at him and pulled another chair towards herself and sat down and looked at him.

"I wish my family to be safe and the way to do that is to marry in to the Queens family and to become friends with said Queen, I know Myrcella loves you greatly after all she made you her Hand she must have great trust in you" She said.

Tyrion looked at her and sighed deeply he looked at Olenna "Tell me Lady Olenna will I live long enough to actually enjoy being married to your Granddaughter or will I suffer Joffrey's fate as well" He asked bluntly.

Olenna looked at him "Don't tell me you mourn that little cunt, if I hadn't killed him some one else would have sooner or later, I was not going to let my Granddaughter suffer under that idiots attention, I knew she would only be able to control him for a short while but people like that are difficult to control for a long time" She said simply.

Tyrion sighed deeply "I'll talk to the High Septon, it should all be done with in a few days I sure he can be convinced to marry myself and Lady Margaery with in a month or so is that satisfactory?" He said Olenna nodded.

Olenna then stood "I'll leave you two to talk I'd better find that oaf of a Son of mine" She said before she walked off her two tall silent guards trailing behind her.

Tyrion looked at his future bride "By the look on your face you have just discovered the truth?" He asked Margaery nodded.

"A few days after Joffrey's death, Grandmother told me what she had done, I never would have though she could do something like that her self, I am not naive to think my Grandmother had not arranged such things before but for her to actually do it her self is something else" She said.

"I think I could be a good wife to you" She said softly "I hate to say this about a friend but I don't judge people by their appearance sadly Sansa does just that, instead of seeing a good man who would protect her, all she saw was a dwarf and embarrassment, I saw the look of disgust on her face when I told her that her Sons would be wardens of the North and the Westerlands, she was horrified at the idea of sharing your bed she actually looked sick at the very thought of it" She with a shake of her head.

Tyrion she found almost seemed saddened by the fact of Sansa's disgust at sharing his bed though she noted he didn't look at all surprised at all.

"And you my Lady how do you feel about sharing my bed and baring my Son's?" He asked.

Margaery looked at him and smiled softly "I have heard my Lord that you are greatly experienced in the art of pleasuring a woman I think it shall be very enjoyable as you give children" She said softly.

Margaery smiled as she saw him blush slightly.

"This doesn't bother you?" He asked as he indicated to himself Margaery smiled at him and lend forward and captured his mouth with her own and kissed him fully on the mouth.

After a few moments she pulled away, she smiled at Tyrion's stunned look "I think that answers your question, I fully intend for our marriage to be happy one, our children will be loved Tyrion I promise you, I hope in time we can become fond of each other" She said.

Tyrion could only nod, still stunned by the kiss.

With that she stood and went to find her Brother Loras, Tyrion just sat there.

Tyrion blinked a few times a small smile tugged at his lips, a marriage to Margaery would drive Cersei mad, and Tyrion found he didn't care at all, maybe he could enjoy this marriage.

 **A month later, the Great Sept of Baelor.**

Tyrion stood on the steps in the great sept over his arm he had a robe, he watched as Margaery walked towards him, her dress green and gold dress.

In the audience stood Myrcella in gold and brown her Father's House colours, much to her Mother announce who was still wearing black in mourning for her Son and Father.

By Myrcella's side stood her betrothed who was wearing orange, gold and red near him stood his Uncle, his paramour and his Daughters.

Tommen stood near by wearing gold and brown since Myrcella had become Queen, Tommen had been sent to Dragonstone along with several Banner men as well as a new Maester to continue his education.

Cersei had not been able to prevent it, Tommen had returned to attend his Uncles wedding, even Stannis had excepted his Nieces offer after his own Daughter had spoken to her Father and convicted him that continuing the war was pointless.

Stannis had been offered a seat on the Small Council as Master of Ships though course Mace Tyrell had complained but had been convinced that it would seem greed if they pushed for more after all his Daughter was to marry the Hand of the Queen.

Besides Stannis stood his Daughter, his wife though was in Storm's End who was convinced that her Lord of Light had blessed her with a child though Stannis's Maester had informed him that in fact his wife was not with child, he told Stannis that his wife was most likely entering the change as some woman entered the change earlier then others.

Margaery walked up the stairs and smiled down at Tyrion.

For the third time Margaery said her vows, she hoped that the would last time.

Soon the vows were said and Margaery knelt down kissed her new husband full on the mouth offering much for their wedding night.

 **That night, the bedding (Lemon)**

Tyrion closed the door behind him, he turned and looked at his new wife.

She stood there still fully dressed, she smiled at him "You survived" She said "So it seems" He said with a grin.

Margaery undid her dress it slide to the floor, Tyrion could only stare as Margaery let her last bit of cover fall to the floor leaving her naked before his eyes "Do I meet your approval?" She asked Tyrion blinked "I thought you were not cruel" He said Margaery smiled at him.

"Why would you think me cruel?" She asked as she sat on the bed Tyrion swallowed "You asked me if you meet with my approval, I should ask you if I meet with your approval" He asked her.

Margaery smiled at him "I have seen nothing yet" She told him.

Tyrion swallowed deeply "You wish to see?" He asked sounding unsure Margaery smiled at him "I have to see you so that you can in time give me children" She said.

She raised an eyebrow at him Tyrion took a deep breath before began to tug at his clothes.

Soon he stood naked, Margaery looked him over "I see the rumours about you are true Lord Husband, you do see to be hung like a horse" She said Tyrion blushed softly.

"But are the rumours that you are skilled in the use of what the Gods have gifted you with true as well?" She asked.

Tyrion walked over to her he stroked her thighs "Did you and Renly ever lay together?" He asked Margaery stroked his arm "Would it bother you if I had?" She asked softly Tyrion shook his head "I don't think I have ever had a maid before" He said almost shyly.

Margaery lend forward and kissed him tenderly, Tyrion returned the kiss.

"Not for lack of trying but Renly just couldn't get hard no matter what I did" She said, Margaery gave a soft laugh "Before he died I did offer to have my Brother Loras come and help him, but Renly refused he just apologised for not being able to make it work, he was a good man who was born with the wrong parts" She said.

"I ride a lot I have heard that can break a maiden head, but I promise you I have no experience of any man" She said as she stroked his stunted arms.

"We don't have too, like I told Sansa I won't share your bed until you want me to" He said softly.

Margaery smiled at him "What if I want you to?" She asked Tyrion looked at her his eyes wide.

Margaery climbed further on to the bed tugging him with her until they both lay on bed "Are you sure?" He asked Margaery looked at him she could see he was not used to women actually wanting him with out the promise of coin.

Margaery sighed before she sat astride him, Tyrion blinked in surprise as she lend forward and kissed him deeply, her hand went between his thighs to hold him, Tyrion groaned as he hardened under her touch she pulled away a little "I am sure" She said softly as she slowly lowered her self down, both hissed as he slide in for a moment both stilled.

Then slowly Margaery moved ageist him, Tyrion held her hips he could only look up at her as they moved together.

 **Next morning.**

Margaery woke slowly, she blinked a few times "Good morning" Said Tyrion.

Margaery smiled at him "Good morning, have you been awake long?" She asked Tyrion shrugged "A little while, I loathed to wake you" He admitted Margaery smiled "You have duty's Lord Hand, we have the rest of our lives to be in each others company" She said.

Tyrion sighed deeply.

Margaery sat up the blanket that covered them both fell to her waist Tyrion smirked "As you said my Lady wife I have duty's and you showing me your teats is hardly encouraging me to leave our bed" He said Margaery smiled at him and kissed him deeply a hand reached up a stroked a breast Margaery pulled away "So you like breasts then?" She asked as his thumb stroked a nipple "I think I like your breasts" Said as he lend up and kissed her deeply.

But soon they had pull away, as there was a knock on their door Margaery recovered her self as Tyrion pulled on his discarded shirt and walked over to the door he opened it to reveal both his squire and Margaery's maid servant.

Tyrion sighed deeply and allowed them both in.

As Margaery said they had their whole lives to spend in each other company but for now he had to help with the running of the realms.

 **Done.**

 **I have decided to attempt to write a little about Sansa I am a Sansan fan, any idea how Sandor and Sansa can meet with out Arya, maybe I'll have it that Sandor didn't take Arya and after he won his trail by combat with the Brotherhood without banners he didn't hang around.**

 **More Margaery and Tyrion interaction, Loras decides to drunkenly challenge Brienne of Tarth in Vengeance for Renly and insult Tyrion at the same time.**

 **There will be more sex between Tyrion and Margaery maybe something between Sansa and Sandor kissing and maybe some friendly fondling.**

 **Should Sandor kill Littlefinger and become Sansa's Sworn Sword/ Lover.**

 **Please review no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Maids, Flowers and Duels

**A Lion still has Claws**

 **Chapter 3: Maids, Flowers and duels.**

 **The King's Road. The Inn at the Crossroads.**

Sandor Clegane cursed a blue streak as he caught sight of Sansa.

Why was the Little Bird all the way from Kings-Landing, and why was she in the company of Littlefinger.

His dark eyes roamed over Sansa he could see she grown into a very attractive woman, she had filled out quite nicely.

He would be lying if he said that there wasn't a stirring in his loins at the sight of the oldest surviving Stark girl.

What had shocked him was her hair was now black instead of the rich red that he knew her for.

He drank his ale as he watched Littlefinger and Sansa as they sat at a table, he knew he had to get her away from Baelish he had no illusions what the flesh peddler intended.

He managed to get out of the inn with out being seen by any one, he soon found Baelish's guards he would wait.

 **The High Road, a few days away from Bloody Gate.**

Sansa sat in the couch a cross from her sat Lord Baelish, they would have to rough it forces few days until they reached the Bloody Gate but soon she would be safe as Lord Baelish assured her, but Sansa had grown since her first arrived at Kings-Landing three years before.

Sansa had no idea what had been happening in Kings-Landing, Baelish told her that her Husband had been arrested for Joffrey's murder and that Cersei had it seemed had been crowned Queen of the Seven the Kingdoms.

Though Sansa didn't believe that, she had seen that the people seemed quite happy at the idea of having a Queen she honestly doubted that the small folk would be so pleased with having Cersei as Queen.

The couch rocked back and fourth, Baelish smiled at her "Soon you will be safe my dear Sansa" He said Sansa gave a small smile.

After spending three years at Kings-Landing had taught her to read people, Sansa saw the look in Baelish's eyes and she had seen it in many others eyes.

Soon the couch rolled to a stop.

Sansa sighed deeply, as her tent was put up she didn't trust Baelish not to try something after all which of his men would stop him if he decided to take what she knew he clearly wanted, not for the first time she cursed her self for not going with Clegane.

Sandor watched as camp was set up, he knew he had only a day or so to get Sansa away from Littlefinger.

He waited until it was much later, when everyone was relaxed and drowsy.

 **Later that night (Lemon).**

Sansa gasped as a large hand covered her mouth her eyes went wide, as she saw something large was above her.

"Quite Little bird" Growled Clegane, Sansa stared at the massive man "How many men does Littlefinger have" He asked his voice rough.

Sansa blinked a few times before she spoke, "He has about six men or so" She said softly.

Clegane gave a nod, he stood "Stay put, I'll deal with the guards" He said with a grunt.

Sansa nodded she watched as he stepped out of the tent.

Sansa waited for the large man to return.

She had no idea how long he was gone by, suddenly Sansa jumped as the flap of her tent went up to reveal Baelish.

Baelish looked pale his hair dishevelled "Sansa!" He gasped Sansa's eyes went wide as suddenly a sword erupted out of his chest.

Sansa stared as Baelish fell to the floor blood began to pool under him, Sansa looked up as Clegane entered with his bloody sword.

His dark eyes went over her, she saw his little eyes roam over her body not to dissimilar to the way Baelish's eyes had done yet with Clegane she enjoyed it.

Sansa chewed her lower lip, Clegane growled "Fuck it!" He growled as he dropped his sword and stepped over Baelish's corpse.

Suddenly he reached for her and pulled her up ageist him and crushed his mouth ageist his he kissed her deeply, his tongue invaded her mouth.

Sansa was stunned but didn't fight him, she moaned into his mouth as his large hand clamped over her back side and pulled her closer.

 **Next morning.**

Sansa woke slowly, she hissed with pain her eyes flew open as she remembered the previous night.

Her eyes drifted to the ground of her tent there under her discarded gown and Clegane's battered armour lay the cold dead body of Baelish, her eyes drifted over to who was in her bed, a thick muscled arm was clamped over her waist she chewed her lower lip as she saw the hairy chest of Sandor Clegane.

She couldn't believe how wonton she had been when Clegane had kissed her deeply, after a few moments hesitation she had returned the kiss and had tugged at his armour he had chuckled deeply as he removed his armour before removing her gown.

Sansa took a deep breath, she was no longer a maid Clegane had made sure of that more then once every time he thrust in to her he chanted "Little Bird" before they both cum together.

Sansa carefully push his arm off, she needed the privy.

 **A few minutes later.**

Sansa threw out the contents of the chamber pot, she looked down at her thighs they were caked in blood.

She walked over to the jug and basin she poured some cold water in to the basin she then picked up a cloth once she dampened the cloth she began to wipe at her thighs.

After a few dozen swipes of the cloth her thighs were free of blood, she jumped when a pair of hands slide over her hips she gasped as she felt something press ageist her rump.

"Little Bird" He growled as his mouth grazed her neck his hands slowly explored her body Sansa whimpered as a large hand travelled further south "We can't" She gasped Clegane chuckled "Why not?, I took you more once last night" He growled as his hand continued its exploration Sansa jerked her hips "Some one might see us! It's not right Ohhhh" She gasped Clegane chuckled "No one's in camp Little Bird, just you and me and if any one does come they'll think that it's a man with his woman" He said as he spun her around and kissed her deeply before he lifted her up until she put her thighs around his waist.

"And you are my woman now Little Bird I'll not share your cunt with any one" He growled as he lowered her down Sansa whimpered as Clegane reclaimed her body.

Sansa could only hold on as Clegane thrust deep into her she had no idea what she going to do now, what if she had the Hounds bastard she was still married in the eyes of the Gods and Men she half wondered if she could claim that any bastard she had was her husband's.

But soon all thoughts left her mind as she found her self back on the bed with the Hound above her thighs locked around his broad waist.

He thrust deep and hard into her as though he knew she was thinking too deeply instead of enjoying herself.

Sansa screamed as he spilled his seed deep into her for a few moments he rested on her breathing deeply before he rolled off and lay besides her.

After a short while Sandor spoke "Where was Littlefinger taking you?" He asked as he rolled on to his side his large hand softly stroked a breast his thumb stroked her nipple he felt a twinge of manly pride as her body reacted positively to his touch.

"The Eyrie" She answered softly "To be with my aunt Lysa" She said softly he smirked at her his dark eyes travelled over her naked body Sansa chewed her lower lip before she rolled on to her belly "I liked it from behind" She said softly Clegane blinked a few times before he smirked and moved in to position it seemed his Little Bird was letting her Wolf side come out for a bit.

Sandor supposed they could go to the Eyrie The Little Bird was his now and a bed a thousand miles up a mountain was as good as a bed in an inn.

 **The Red Keep, Kings-Landing.**

Margaery smiled as she saw Queen Myrcella and Trystane talk quietly to each other, it was Lord Tommen's name day and Myrcella had wished to give her little Brother a proper Name Day celebration.

Besides her sat Tyrion who was also smiling as he looked at his obviously happy Niece and Nephew, off the side stood Jaime next to him looking quite out of place wearing men's clothes stood Brienne of Tarth.

Margaery had softly teased Tyrion that mayhap Jaime had some feelings for the large sword woman.

But what had started to fill Margaery with dread was the fact her Brother was getting progressively drunker, the thing was her Brother Loras as not a heavy drinker, besides him trying to stop him from drinking was her older Brother Garlan but Loras was paying no mind he just kept glaring at Brienne.

After a short while Loras stood and unsteady feet stomped over to Brienne.

"I demand satisfaction!" Yelled the young knight.

Brienne turned and looked at him.

"Ser Loras?" She asked.

Loras store straighter or as straight as possible in his drunken condition "You killed Renly, I shall avenge him!" He yelled.

"I didn't kill Renly, it was..." She started but Jaime shook his head Margaery wondered why Jaime stopped her saying any thing, Margaery looked at her husband "If she didn't kill Renly who did?" She asked softly Tyrion sighed "According to Lady Brienne a shadow killed Renly while she was about to remove his armour for the night, she claims it had Stannis's face" He said.

Margaery now understood why Jaime stopped her from saying anything more "Did she kill him?" Asked Margaery.

"I don't think so, from what Jaime has told me Lady Brienne is as stubborn as a mule when it comes to honour and oaths, and what I have observed from her she was a little in love with him, she was a true Kings Guard she would have laid her life down for Renly if it could of saved him, from what I heard he was stabbed in the back, and Lady Brienne does not strike me as the type to stab some one in the back, did you see his damaged armour?" He asked Margaery nodded.

Margaery nodded, she had not honestly believed the large woman had murdered Renly, the damaged done to his armour could not have been done by any kind of sword that could be welded by any one short of the Mountain that Rides, though Brienne was tall and strong she didn't have the brute strength needed thrust a large broad sword threw a man's back till it came out of his chest and armour.

Loras turned and staggered, as he looked at Tyrion and pointed a finger at him "I can't prove you Lannister's arranged to have Brienne to kill Renly but I will not allow you to remain with Margaery, I demand satisfaction! I avenge Renly we all go home, the bitch kills me then Imp can keep Margaery, though it fills me with disgust at the idea of my baby Sister giving her body to such a disgusting, vile, demon monkey!" He yelled.

Margaery stared at her drunk Brother, her other Brother Garlan was desperately trying to drag Loras away but Loras shook him off.

He then turned and looked at Myrcella, who had been stunned by Loras's harsh words she took a deep breath and stood the hall went silent "Very well Ser Loras if you demand a trail by combat then so shall it be" She said she looked at Brienne who simply nodded excepting the challenge.

"Combat shall commence tomorrow an hour before the midday meal" She proclaimed.

Loras opened his mouth to protest, but Garlan managed to grab hold of his younger Brother "Thank you your Grace" He said as he dragged Loras away.

Margaery chewed her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tyrion as he held her hand Margaery chewed her lower lip.

Margaery sighed deeply "Brienne defeated him during a Tourney match just before she was made part of his Kings Guard" She said softly.

Tyrion held her hand his thumb stroked her hand softly "She can decided to kill him or not she doesn't strike me as the type to seek unnecessary vengeance, if I'm right about her feelings for Renly I doubt if she would kill the man who loved Renly as much as she loved him" He said.

Margaery nodded she watched as Loras was dragged away from the celebration.

 **Next day.**

Loras stood still as his armour was strapped onto his body, though he was hung over he still clearly remember demanding vengeance, his Brothers had pleaded with him to say it was but a drunken taugnt nothing more, but he had refused.

His eyes fastened in to Brienne walked into the Tourney ground dressed in simple armour.

Myrcella entered followed by Trystane everyone stood, Myrcella sat down a few moments later every one sat down Loras and Brienne stepped forward "Ser Loras do you wish to halt proceedings?" Asked Myrcella offering the young Knight an out.

Loras looked at Brienne then back at Myrcella "No your Grace I demand satisfaction" He said Myrcella sighed deeply "Very well though it will only be till first blood not till the death, whomever's blood it drawn first will be exiled to their family seat for five years" Said the young Queen, Loras opened his mouth to protest but Myrcella raised her hand "That is not a request Ser Loras first blood only" She said.

Loras frowned but nodded.

Brienne and Loras walked into the centre of the court yard.

For a few moments the two combatants stood facing each other, suddenly a gong was struck.

The air filled with the sounds of the clash of steel as the two swords struck each other, followed by armour moving and swords striking shields.

Loras was hitting or was trying to hit the large woman.

After a few minutes Loras was hit with Brienne's shield to the chest, causing the Knight to fall to the floor with a grunt and a squeak of armour he rolled as Brienne brought her sword down as he rolled his sword and shield got left behind.

Noticing this Brienne dropped her shield and sword to the floor after a few moments Loras managed to stand he pulled out a dagger as did Brienne.

Loras gave a yell and moved as fast as he could in armour his dagger raised, but with ease Brienne was able to deflect the blade, Loras gave a cry of frustration as he tore off his helm Brienne followed suit.

Loras rushed forward but once more Brienne was able to dodge the Knight, the daggers clashed with almost with embarrassing ease

Brienne was able to disarm Loras, when Loras was disarmed Brienne tossed aside her own dagger, Loras gave another cry frustration and lunged towards Brienne, then quite suddenly Brienne sent her mailed fist into Loras face, he yelled in pain as Brienne began to pummel him with her fists after another hard hit Loras fell to the floor yelling in pain as he clamped his hands over his now bloody face.

"Enough!" Called Myrcella as she stood, Brienne took a few steps back "Ser Loras it is over you are satisfied, you will have a week to recover then you will return to Highgarden and remain there for the next five years" She said looking every inch a Queen.

Margaery sagged with relief, she felt Tyrion's hand on hers as he gave it a squeeze she looked at him, he gave her a smile "Five years is not a long time I'm sure that your Grandmother can arrange a marriage for him to keep him out of trouble" He said softly as he held her hand.

"Did you speak to the Queen?" She asked Tyrion smiled as he lifted her hand and kissed it gently "I may have hinted a few things in her ear" He said softly.

Margaery smiled at him "Thank you" She said before she flung her self at him and hugged him Tyrion chuckled and held her.

For a while they just held each other.

Loras was helped away by his Brother Garlan towards awaiting Maester to attend his bloody face.

Jaime walked over to Brienne and spoke to the large woman.

After a short while Myrcella and Trystane left followed by the Queen's guard.

Only Loras's whimpers of pain could be heard as the Maester reset his broken nose his Brother standing behind him shaking his head.

Soon Margaery and Tyrion also left after they checked on Loras all the while they held each others hand.

But the thing that did bother Tyrion was the fact the Cersei had not been at the duel he wondered were his Sister was and what she was plotting.

But for now he would concentrate on his wife.

 **Done! Sorry for the long delay just started working.**

 **Sansa and the Hound arrive at the Eyrie, Loras leaves for Highgarden and Cersei plots to remove Tyrion from power.**


	4. Chapter 4 Falcons and Sparrows

**A Lion still has Claws**

 **Chapter 4: Falcons and Sparrows.**

 **The Vale, the Eyrie.**

Sansa entered the Eyrie, behind her followed her man, it still made her fill like a woman grown.

It had taken them two weeks to get to the Vale, the days were a seemingly never ending road but their nights were full of passion, Sansa could not imagine not having Sandor in her bed, as they had made their way towards the Eyrie, Sandor told her that in no uncertain terms he would continue to have her every night even when they were once in the Eyrie.

Sansa only had vague memories of her Aunt Lysa from when she was a very little girl.

Sansa walked towards the main hall of the Eyrie, seating on a seemingly twisted tree of a throne sat her Aunt Lysa though there was no sign of her Cousin.

Lysa Arryn looked pale, she looked at Sansa "Catelyn?" She said though to Sansa it didn't sound like she was relived to see her Sister back from the dead.

"No Lady Aunt, I am Sansa your Sister's oldest Daughter" Said Sansa.

Lysa blinked a few times "You are the image of her" She said seemingly didn't seem to pleased to have Sansa there.

Her eyes went over to Sandor, though Lysa had lived in Kings-Landing for seven years she had never seen Sandor Clegane as she rarely lift her chambers or her Son.

"Thank you, many have said that Lady Aunt" Said Sansa falling back onto her courtly ways.

Lysa winkled her noise "Why have you come here?, you coming here could bring the war straight to us, you are endangering Sweet Robin!" She shouted Sansa half turned and looked at Sandor who rolled his eyes at the older woman hysterics.

"That was not my intention!" Said Sansa but Lysa was still going, she began to work herself up.

She stood "I know what you are after! I know you plan on taking him from me! I know you!, you can't have him he is mine!, you rejected him cruelly!, he loves me not you!, he promised me and he kept his promise!, he said that once Jon was dead then we could wed and we did!, I am still capable of bearing children, I'll give Petyr many son's! This time my Father can't kill my baby in my womb! He gave me tears to give to Hugh so that they could be put in his food and wine!" Said Lysa loudly.

The room was silent.

"Jon wanted to send my sweet Robin away, Robin is mine, I will not allow any one to turn my sweet innocent Robin in to a brute, my Robin will love music, poetry not battle, politics and wine he will be innocent!" She ranted.

Lysa had made her way down the winding stairs, she now stood in front of Sansa "You can't have him Catelyn! Petyr is mine!" She screamed.

"Baelish is dead" Said Sandor.

Lysa looked up at the huge man, she blinked a few times.

"Baelish is dead, I killed the fucker my self, he isn't coming" He said Lysa shook her head "No Petyr is on his way back! He promised!" She said Sandor gave a shrug "He was on his way but he is dead now" He said simply.

Lysa looked at Sansa for a few moments nothing happened then with out any warning Lysa launched herself at Sansa with a scream.

"You killed him!, you didn't want him!, he was mine!" She screamed as she dragged Sansa to the Moon door.

Sansa shouted in surprise and pain.

As Lysa half pushed her over the edge and held her there "Petyr isn't dead he's too smart!, he arranged for the Imp too be accused of killing your crippled son!, he's so smart! In four years he has almost destroyed all the ruling families!, when they have finale killed each other Petyr will bring the Knights of the Vale to King's-Landing to take the Iron Throne only Petyr can rule the Seven Kingdoms!" She screamed as she tried to push Sansa threw the Moon door.

Finale people moved, Lysa was dragged away from Sansa kicking and screaming.

The Lords of the Vale, were shocked as Lysa was taken away to her rooms Maester Colemon followed close behind.

Lord Nestor Royce turned and looked at Sansa who was now in Sandor's embrace "I am sorry Lady Sansa, we had no idea, none of us every trusted Baelish but sadly he had Lord Arryn's absolute trust, once he was dead Baelish stuck his claws deeper into Lady Lysa, she believed ever lie he told her no mater what it was" He said.

Sansa held Sandor she looked at Lord Royce "What will happen to her now" She asked Lord Royce sighed deeply.

"I don't know, we all heard her confess to helping kill Lord Arryn, I suppose we must inform the Queen" He said Sansa's eyes went wide with fear "Please My Lord you can not inform Queen Cersei that I am here!" She pleaded.

Royce looked at her and chuckled "It is not the Queen Mother that I plan on telling, it is Queen Myrcella, I guess being on the road you would not have heard the news, it seems that the Imp arranged for his Niece to be crowned Queen, he himself has been named Hand of the Queen and Lord of the Westerland's, he has also been married to Lady Margaery Tyrell, a Knight who had been made King Joffrey's fool has been accused of killing him though the fool died of his wounds a day later" Said Royce.

Sansa was shocked.

Sandor told Lord Royce that Lady Sansa was in shock.

Royce raised an eyebrow, he nodded and had a servant escort them to guest rooms.

 **Gues** t **rooms (Really Strong Lemon).**

Sansa looked at Sandor, the large man looked down at her as he undid her dress, he let it fall to the floor "You need a new gown Little Bird" He growled as his large hand stroked a breast, Sansa sighed as her shift was slide off her body and landed on top of her fallen dress Sansa tugged at his dented and torn armour and clothes "And you Ser need new clothes as well" Said Sansa softly Sandor growled as her hand undid his breeches "I'm no Knight" He growled as he effortlessly lifted her up until she put her thighs around his broad waist.

Sansa hissed as he lowered her "Would a Knight take you like this" He grunted as he started to slowly raise her up and down Sansa gasped and held on to his shoulders.

Sansa chewed her lower lip, so much had changed barely a month ago she was a maid, married to an unwanted Husband, now she was no longer a maid she gasped as he brought her down quickly, her breasts bounced a few times before he captured one in his mouth and suckled Sansa gasped "You are My Knight" She managed to get out.

Sandor growled as he carried her to the bed.

 **Kings-Landing a week after the duel.**

Myrcella, Margaery and several Ladies of the court sat in one of the gardens talking, giggling, doing needle point and playing music.

Tyrion stood off to the side to a few moments and watched, he was glad that his Niece was having fun and had friends.

With a sigh he stepped forward.

"Your Grace, My Ladies" Said Tyrion with a bow.

The young women looked up from what they were doing.

"Uncle" Said Myrcella happy to see her small Uncle.

Tyrion smiled at her "A message arrived earlier today" He said holding up the small slip of paper.

"From whom?" She asked.

"It's from Lord Nestor Royce of the Vale, it seems Lady Sansa arrived at the Eyrie a few days ago along with Sandor Clegane, upon arriving Lady Lyssa Arryn seems to have gone mad on seeing Sansa and hearing that Clegane had killed Lord Baelish, she called her Catelyn and began to yell how Lord Baelish gave her poison to give Lord Jon Arryn, as well as arranging for the attempted murder of Bran Stark, during this time she was trying to throw Lady Sansa threw the Moon Door". He Said.

Myrcella blinked as though deep in thought, after a few moment she spoke "The Eyrie Gods I had forgotten about the Vale" She said she shook her head "Sandor Clegane 'The Hound' wasn't he Joffrey's sworn shield?" She asked.

Tyrion nodded "Yes during the battle of Blackwater he fled the battle, there had been sighting's of Clegane ever since until recently, though hearing that the Hound is with Sansa does not really surprise me, he was very fond and protective of her".

"I can also read between the lines, it seems that Sansa and Clegane have become lovers" Said Tyrion with a eyebrow raised.

"Oh my!, it looks like we have to arrange for Sansa to marry to protect her honour" Said Myrcella with a look of a surprise on her pretty face.

Tyrion nodded "We also have to arrange for a regency for the Vale until the mental health of Lord Robin can be determined and until he is of age to rule" He said "Though I believe there is a Great Grand Nephew of Jon Arryn's who could inherit if Lord Robin is incapable of ruling the Vale" He said.

Margaery nodded "Yes I think there is, Harold Harding or Harry the Heir as he is called, I think Your Grace in the long run it may be for the best if Lord Harold is made Warden of the East, though it probable should wait until Lord Robin's mental state can be determined, until that time maybe Lady Sansa could be made Regent of the East as a Cousin to Lord Robin" Said Margaery.

Myrcella nodded a few times "Though Sansa by all right's is the rightful heir of the North, until the Bolton's can be dealt with, Sansa can rule the Vale until then" She said.

Tyrion nodded "I agree your Grace, it could be a good experience for her, I shall write to Lord Royce and inform him, to arrange for Sansa and Clegane to marry as soon as possible, as well as arrange for a Maester to check Lord Robin's mental health" He said.

Myrcella nodded a smile on her face which grew even more as she saw Tristan enter the garden she stood and approached him after a few moments she turned and looked at everyone else.

"Excuse me everyone" She said still smiling.

All the Ladies stood and gave their curtsies, with a bright smile Myrcella turned and left with her betrothed.

After a few minutes every one left the garden.

Tyrion and Margaery walked towards the Tower of the Hand, in comfortable silence.

 **The Tower of the Hand (Lemon).**

Margaery looked at her small husband as he pulled out a quill and a small sheet of parchment, she smiled as she saw him think about what too write.

"Maybe I should send a message to Sansa to give her advanced warning of her marriage?" She said as she walked over to him, Tyrion looked up at her.

Margaery smiled as she slid on to his lap and kissed him softly she heard him groan as the kiss deepened all too soon the kiss ended "Do you think Sansa will marry Clegane" He whispered his voice rough with need, Margaery smiled as she softly stroked his he recently grown thick golden beard "I think she will, if she has become lovers with Clegane as you say, she ether marries ether him or Harold Harding though if she was too marry him he would try and claim the North threw her as her husband, he is ambitious not dangerously so but still ambitious, Clegane though does not have such ambitious" She said as bent down slightly to kiss him.

Tyrion nodded unable to answer as they kissed "Maybe you should write her and tell her, though I don't think she will protest too much" He managed to get out.

Margaery smiled at him as she slide off his lap, for a few seconds he looked confused as she vanished under the desk, then he closed his eyes as she undid his breeches.

"Is this to convince me to delay sending my message?" He managed to get out as she took hold of him, she smiled from between his thighs with a wicked looked, he took a deep breath as her mouth surrounded him.

Tyrion chewed his lower lip as Margaery started to pleasure him "God's!" He groaned as she made it impossible to write, he felt her smile.

"You are a wicked woman!" He said as he looked down at her, she returned his look with a wicked look in her eyes.

Tyrion sat back and tried to control his breathing as she pleasured him.

Tyrion surrendered to his wife.

After a few minutes Tyrion was sure he was about to melt when suddenly there was a knock on his door, he almost whimpered as Margaery stopped "Let who ever it is in" Said Margaery from under the desk.

Tyrion frowned and looked at her she gave him a truly wicked look that promised do much.

He gave a nod, taking a deep breath he called out "Enter!".

The opened to reveal Pod who looked at little confused when he noticed only Tyrion in the Solar.

"What is it Pod?" Asked Tyrion in a remarkable steady voice.

"Sorry my Lord but your Cousin Ser Lancel is here to see you" Said Podrick.

Tyrion blinked a few times, last he had heard about his Cousin he was still recovering from his wound from Blackwater.

"Lancel?, I thought he was still in the Westerland's recovering" Said Tyrion, he thought for a moment before he looked at Pod "Send Ser Lancel in" Said Tyrion.

Pod nodded and retreated out of the Solar.

Tyrion glanced down at Margaery who smiled then nodded at him his throbbing cock in her hand her thumb teasing him mercilessly.

He hissed as her thumb teased the tip.

The door opened to reveal Podrick and Lancel.

Tyrion with great effort looked calm and relaxed despite his wife being under his desk torturing him.

"Cousin welcome, your Father did not tell me you were returning to the Capital any time soon, I was led to believe that your wound though serious was not life threating but would take a long time to heal fully" Said Tyrion he looked at his Cousin who was ten name days at least younger then himself yet here he stood before him looking slightly older then Jaime, who was eight name day's older then Tyrion.  
But it wasn't the fact that Lancel looked older, his once long hair was cut short, he was wearing the robes of a Septon.

Lancel gave a slight bow "I am still healing, though thanks to the Gods I am able to serve them, I have now devoted my life to the God's, this sinful shell belongs to the Gods to do with as they will, I am their unworthy servant" He said Tyrion blinked a few times he never would have thought that Lancel would find religion.

"It grieved me to hear of his Graces death as well as the death of your Father, I had hoped to hold vigil over them" He said.

Tyrion blinked again before he answered "Sadly with the hot weather we could not put the funerals on hold" Said Tyrion.

Lancel nodded "The leader of our order would like to speak with you about the sins of those with in the Capital as well as the souls of those that have sinned, I my self have confessed my many sins" He said.

Tyrion looked at his Cousin with near dread "You confessed all your sins?" He asked Lancel nodded.

"Yes and her Grace must confess her sins for her souls sake" He said.

Tyrion looked at his Cousin he shook his head "She thinks she's done no wrong, she will confess to nothing" Answered Tyrion.

Lancel looked unbothered.

"She has sinned in the eyes of the Gods as did I" Said Lancel.

Tyrion continued to look at his Cousin, he sighed deeply at his Cousins new religious fervour "Our leader would like speak with you about the soul's of those of the Capital" He said again.  
Tyrion lend back in his chair, after a few moments of silence Tyrion spoke "If your leader wish's to speak to me then he can come here, the Sept may be his sanctuary but the Red Keep is mine, tell him he may come here when ever he wish's" Said Tyrion.

Lancel opened his mouth to protest, but Tyrion raised his hand to stop him "I am the only one save our new Queen who can protect you and those of your order from Cersei, you know what my Sister is capable of, if you push her she will strike back" Said Tyrion.

Tyrion stared at Lancel for while until the younger man's ingrained obedience to those of higher standing then him kicked into place.

Lancel gave a bow "I shall inform him my Lord" He said before he left.

After a few moments Margaery came out and sat once more in his lap Tyrion put an arm around her waist his stunted fingers grazing the underside of her breast, his other hand sliding in to the front of dress to capture a breast, Margaery sighed softly "My Grandmother said that sometimes the most dangerous of people can be the fanatics" She said.

Tyrion nodded as his hand continued to stroke her breast "Varys has mentioned them, they are an off shoot of the Faith militant and other religious order's that plagued the Targaryen for decades" He said Margaery smiled as Tyrion managed to undo the top of her dress, exposing her breasts, she raised an eye brow before she sat astride him, Tyrion smirked up at her as his hand slide under the skirt of her dress with practiced ease he undid her small cloths and let them fall to the floor.

Margaery wiggled on his lap, earning her a groan as she took hold of his cock she once more gave him a wicked look.

Tyrion growled as she slowly lowered her self.

Margaery smiled and kissed him deeply.

The message could wait a short while .

 **Later that day the Tower of the Hand.**

Ser Kevan sat down at the table with his two Nephews.

"How did Lancel look?" Asked Kevan as the wine was poured.

Tyrion sighed and looked at his Uncle, he sipped his wine before he answered "He looked older then his years, though he looked some what healthy, did you know he had found religion?" He asked Kevan looked at him and sighed deeply and nodded "Yes but not to the degree that he has, he married and became the new Lord of Darry though his marriage was not consummated, I had hoped it was due to his wound that made him seek solace with the God's, I admit I would have preferred that he'd had a few children before he went and joined this Order of Sparrows, Dorna would have liked to have Grandchildren to spoil, it seems that will not happen now" He said Jaime blinked a few times "She still has Janei to give her Grandchildren" He said Kevan sighed deeply.

"Janei is very young, by the time she is old enough to marry and have children we will be ether dead or too old to enjoy them" He said sadly as he began to eat his meal.

"Where is Lady Margaery?" Asked Jaime.

Tyrion looked at him "She's sharing a family meal with her family before Loras and her family leaves for Highgarden tomorrow" Said Tyrion.

Jaime nodded and began to eat his meat which had been pre-cut in the kitchens.

"There's a rumour going around that Lady Sansa is to marry Sandor Clegane?" Asked Kevan as he sipped his wine.

Tyrion nodded "Its no rumour, she is to marry him, as it turned out she has taken him for a lover" Said Tyrion causing Jaime to choke, he reached over and drank some of his wine, his eyes watered slightly "Sandor Clegane! The Hound!, why would Sansa take him for a lover! I thought some one like Lancel was more to her liking! Not that angry great brute!" Said Jaime.

Tyrion shrugged "I don't know maybe she likes it rough or has discovered she likes large men who knows, as long as she is happy, I some how think that Clegane is probably better suited up North then down here in the South" He said.

Jaime blinked and shook his head he was surprised he could not imagine Lady Catelyn's oldest Daughter that he had meet in Winterfell over four years ago becoming a lover to a Clegane.

Suddenly Jaime started laughing Tyrion and Kevan looked at each other then him as he laughed "Could you imagine Lady Catelyn's reaction to her Daughter marrying a Second Son of a minor House that barely three generations ago were Kennel hands and there is not a Lord amongst them!" Laughed Jaime.

For a few moments they just looked, then Tyrion began to chuckle "Yes I think can imagine Lady Catelyn's reaction to her oldest Daughter marrying the Grandson of a Kennel Master, she would have seen it as her family's interest for Sansa to marry a Lord, as well as a duty and a honour, none of which she would see in her Daughter marrying a man only slightly above that of a commoner, least of all a man from the Westerland's and a Bannerman of House Lannister" Said Tyrion as he laughed.

Kevan chuckled before he sobered up "Has there been any sighting of the youngest Daughter?" He asked.

Tyrion shook his head "None Varys has his little birds watching for her but there has been no sighting of her" He said

"According to the few spy's up North that he has it seems Theon Greyjoy did not kill the young Stark boys, it seems that he lost them and murdered two innocent orphan boys and burned their bodies beyond recognition to make every one think he had killed them to maintain control of Winterfell" He said as he ate some food Kevan shook his head "He could be lying, he betrayed one family surely his words can not be trusted" Said Kevan.

Tyrion nodded "I agree but according to what has been done to Theon Greyjoy at the hands of Roose Bolton's Bastard Ramsey Snow, I doubt if Theon is capable of being deceptive any more, after what Balon Greyjoy received by courier not long ago" He said as he stabbed a thick sausage and held it up for them to see for a few seconds the two older men looked at the sausage.

"God's!" Gasped Kevan as he suddenly realised what Balon had received "What a thing to get" Said Kevan.

"What has Cersei been up to recently" Aske Tyrion as he cut his sausage, Jaime shrugged "It seems she went to visit the leader of those Sparrows today" Said Jaime, Tyrion shook his head "What is she planning?" Wondered Tyrion.

Kevan shook his head "She's never been overly religious even before your Mother died, so I don't know why she would go and see him" He said, "I think it is for the best if she is observed closely, she is convinced that someone else was involved in Joffrey and Tywin's death she will not listen to reason" He finished Tyrion nodded.

 **The Queen Mother's chambers.**

Cersei fumed with rage, how dare that old man talk to her as though she was just any one, how dare he tell her she was a sinner, she blamed Lancel for the man's insolence towards her.

She sipped her wine she had to find out what the old man's weakness was, once she discovered that she could control him.

She half turned and looked at her guard, her green eyes roamed over Ser Osney Kettleblack, the younger Kettleblack was as tall as his Brothers and as dark.

She knew that Ser Osney had convinced his Brother Ser Osfryd to take the night off.

Slowly Cersei walked over to the Knight, she ran her hand over his chest "Did you manage to get alone with the whore?" She asked Osney shook his head.

"No your Grace, I couldn't convince her to leave with me unaccompanied, I spoke to a few of her maids, none of them could tell me anything bad about Lady Margaery, she is well liked and none could say she spent any longer then necessary with any bards or servants" He said.

Cersei hissed with rage, she had been trying to find something to pin on Margaery for almost a month now and had found nothing so far.

Cersei was convinced that Margaery was hiding something, she may not be able to prove that she murdered Joffrey and her Father, but she was determined to crush her utterly.

If she could not find anything to use ageist her then she would create something.

She smirked as she stepped closer to Osney, her hands roam over his chest as she began unbuckle his belts "Well it seems that you may have to lie when you confess to fucking the whore" She purred as she tugged at his clothes, the young Knight smirked down at he his hands tugged at her fine gown.

 **A few hours later.**

Cersei lay in her bed, a smirk on her face she had made sure that Ser Osney had a detailed story to tell the leader of the Sparrows.

The rumour that Margaery had lain with a low born man, would ruin her.

Cersei settled deeper into her bed, Ser Osney was going to go to the Leader of Sparrow's and confess to having sex with a married noble woman and fearing the wrath of the Gods wished to confess his great sins.

Cersei chuckled Ser Osney was not religious by any means in fact she doubted if Osney had ever stepped into any kind of Sept.

Soon Cersei would be free of the whore who had taken her place as her Daughters only confident, once Margaery's influence was removed from her Daughter, she would come back and seek her Mothers all knowing wisdom.

Cersei had to think of away to remove Tyrion as well but that could wait, no doubt he would be greatly weakened by his wife's betrayal.

She smirked even more, Ser Osney had left awhile ago and was going to make sure that he was seen leaving the wing where the monster and the whore had their chambers, she didn't think for a moment that there was a problem with that idea, the thing was Margaery and Tyrion had two sets of chambers, those in the Red Keep and those in the Tower of the Hand.

Unfortunately for Cersei that night Margaery and Tyrion were spending the night in the Tower of the Hand, due to the fact that the Tower was closer to the dock that the Tyrell's would be leaving from in the morning.

But Cersei didn't think of Tyrell's leaving the next day, as far as she was concerned as soon as the Tyrell's left the better.

She figured with in at least a month or so she would once more have the power of the throne and guide her Daughter in the Game of Thrones, she had time to remove the monster.

 **Done.**

 **Cersei's plan begins to fall apart, and Myrcella starts to see her Mother for what she really is.**

 **Please review no flames.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sex, Lies and Parchment

**A Lion still has Claws**

 **Chapter 5 Sex, Lies and Parchment.**

 **Kings-Landing, a dock.**

There was a good breeze for the journey South, Margaery hugged her Brother for a while, it would be five years before Loras was allowed to return to Kings-Landing "All will be well Loras, Tyrion is a very good husband" She assured her still bruised Brother he nodded.

Garlan stepped forward and gave her a hug.

He promised her to keep an eye on their Brother, then after a few moments Garlan pulled away and led Loras on to the ship Mace hugged her before he mumbled a good bye Margaery smiled and returned her Fathers hug promising that she will write her Mother soon.

Soon it was her Grand mothers turn.

"Be careful of Cersei my dear" Said Lady Olenna in to her ear as they hugged "Maintain your friendship with our new Queen, in the end it maybe that friendship that may save us from Cersei" She said Margaery nodded "And hurry up and give me some Great Grand Children I'll be in my grave by the time Willas decides to wed and bed" She chuckled Margaery blushed slightly "I'll try" She whispered after another tight hug Olenna pulled away and walked on to the ship.

After a few minutes the ship caught the wind and pulled out.

Margaery watched as the ship pulled out further in to Blackwater Bay and soon was out of sight with a sigh Margaery and her maids turned and walked back towards the Tower of the Hand.

Margaery wondered what Lord Varys had wished to talk to her husband about she had a feeling that it was not good.

 **Tower of the Hand.**

Tyrion stared at the parchment his eyes went over the words, he then looked at Varys "When did this happen?" He asked indicating to the parchment Varys sighed "Ser Osney Kettleblack went to the leader of the Sparrows and made that confession this morning" He said .

Tyrion looked back at the parchment, he knew it was a lie all of it "And when is my Wife meant to have done this?" He asked.

Varys sighed softly "It seems that according to Ser Osney he and Lady Margaery shared a night of passion this past night he claims he and Lady Margaery were together well past the hour of the wolf and well into the earlier hours, it seems he was seen leaving the Wing where your chambers are just before sun rise" He said.

Tyrion smirked he looked up as there was a knock on the door and Margaery entered after she dismissed her maids "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked looking at the two men.

Tyrion shook his head "No though it does concern you, are you familiar with a Ser Osney Kettleblack?" He asked.

Margaery frowned for a moment in thought "I know he is one of Cersei's guards, I meet him briefly yesterday, he seemed to want me to accompany him some where but I was going to meet her Grace in the gardens yesterday for the midday meal, why has something happened?" She asked.

Tyrion smiled at her "Well it seems Ser Osney has confessed to spending a night of passion with you last night until the early hours this morning" He said as he handed her the parchment.

Margaery's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she took the parchment her eyes went over the words.

Tyrion waited for her to read it, when she finished she looked at Tyrion "It is an outrageous lie! I spent the evening with my family then I came straight here to you!" She said Tyrion smiled at her and reached for her hand he held it in his, he then gave it a squeeze "I know, I know that it is all lies, also there is a sentence there that I found of interest that is proof that he is lying" He said.

Margaery blinked "A sentence?" She said even Varys looked confused.

Tyrion nodded and smiled "Read the sentence that describes him going down your supposed body" He said.

Margaery looked back at the parchment and looked over the words until she came to the sentence in question.

" _I slowly made my way down Lady Margery's body, her encouraging words fired my lust, I kissed the mole just above her belly button before I continued my way down her willing body_ " Read Margaery, she then looked at Tyrion.

Tyrion smiled at her "I know ever inch of your body my love, ever mole, freckle and childhood scar, I know for a fact that you do not have a mole above your belly button" He said Margaery blushed softly.

"Cersei?" Asked Margaery.

Tyrion nodded "Yes the Kettleblack's are hers, and Ser Osney is the youngest of the three, no doubt Cersei promised more then just her cunt" Growled Tyrion.

He took a deep breath before he continued he took the parchment and rolled it up and handed it back to Margaery.

"Go to the Queen and show her this and tell her everything, no doubt there are guards and servants who can confirm you dined with your family before you came to me in the Tower of the Hand and shared my bed for a night of passion as I'm sure Podrick can confirm it as well" He said.

Margaery giggled at the mention of the painfully shy squire.

She gave a nod "I can also confirm Lady Margaery's presence during the time she was with her family, as I relayed some information that Lady Olenna requested on a House in the Reach" Said Varys.

Tyrion nodded in thanks.

"I had better get the leader of the Sparrows to meet me here so we can talk" He said all but growled Margaery smiled at her small Husband and kissed him softly on the mouth.

After a short while Margaery and Varys left, Tyrion then told Bronn find the leader of the Sparrows and to bring him at once, he also told Bronn he didn't have to be too gentile ether.

Bronn just shrugged as he turned around to leave Tyrion called out "How is Lady Lollys?" Asked Tyrion.

Bronn grinned "Oh Lollys is fine, the Maester thinks the babe is due in a weak or so" He said almost fondly of his wife.

Tyrion had thought that Bronn had simply married the weak witted fallen Lady to get his castle.

After all people fell down stairs and died all the time as he had once said.

Lady Tanda Stokeworth was known to drink a little too much, her oldest Daughter and heir was married to a knight who no doubt would become a widower not long after his Good Mother's passing.

Tyrion smiled at Bronn "I heard you and Ser Balman Byrch had a disagreement?" He said Bronn shrugged nonplussed "He reminded me that Lady Falyse was the heir of Stokeworth not Lolly, I just reminded him that accidents happened all the time people fall down stairs, men die in fights whether its a battle field, tourney's or back alleys, the bugger knows where I am if he wants to continue our talk" He said Tyrion shook his head with a chuckle and waved him off to carry out his instructions.

 **The Red Keep, Myrcella's Solar.**

Myrcella read the supposed confession of Ser Osney, she was shocked she knew that Osney was one of her Mothers personnel guards.

She looked at Margaery "This is a false confession?" She asked though she knew that Lady Margaery would not risk her position at court with such a dalliance, she wanted to hear Margaery confirm she had not betrayed her Uncle in any way.

"Correct your Grace, I Love my Lord Husband dearly and would not lower my self by laying with one of such low birth, why would I?, my Husband is the most powerful man as well as the richest in all the realms, why would I risk loosing all that for a third Son of a hedge Knight?" She said.

Myrcella looked at her Master of whispers "Lord Varys you can confirm seeing Lady Margery with her family last night?" She asked.

Varys nodded "Yes Your Grace I saw Lady Margaery with my very own eyes as I delivered some information regarding a House who seemed to be thinking of challenging House Tyrell, my little birds confirmed seeing Lady Margaery entering the Tower of the Hand well before the hour of the wolf, my little birds also can confirm that Ser Osney was seen leaving your Grace's Mothers chambers not long after Lady Margaery entered the Lord Hand's chambers" He said.

Myrcella stood and paced back and fourth.

"Is my Mother so desperate to maintain her power she would sow discord among my court and under my roof" She said.

Myrcella was not blind to her Mothers disgust and near hatred of her Father, she knew that her Grandfather had practically sold her Mother to Robert Baratheon to keep on his good side and to maintain his own power.

Myrcella sighed deeply "What am I to do, if this gets out that my Mother tried to get one of her guards to lie about sleeping with her own Brothers wife it will cause chaos it'll be even worse if it gets out that Ser Osney lay with my Mother instead" She said.

Margaery and Varys looked at each other "Your Grace?" Asked Margaery.

Myrcella smiled sadly "A few years ago Mother and I had a day of massages and beauty treatments, I clearly saw a mole above my Mothers belly button" She said.

Margaery blinked a few times.

"It could just be a coincidence your Grace, words put in his mouth by your Mother?" Said Margaery even to her own ears it sounded weak.

Myrcella smiled at Margaery "Thank you for trying to ease the pain but I know the truth of my Mother" She said.

Myrcella sighed deeply "What am I to do" She asked sounding very much the child she still was and not a young woman she almost was.

Varys took a step forward and bowed his bald round head.

"Your Grace it may be for the best if your Mother is put on trial, though unpleasant it will remove any influence your Mother may still have, she has had a man in her service go to a Septon and swear in front of the Gods that he committed adultery with the wife of not only her younger Brother but the wife of the Hand of the Queen and Lord of the Westerland's, if this lie is allowed to fester it could very well led to questions of the legitimacy of any children born in the future" He said.

Myrcella chewed her lower lip.

After a few moments she nodded, she walked over to a bell on the table she gave it a ring, a few moments later two of her Guard entered "You Grace?" The two men said at the same time.

Myrcella sighed deeply, "Place Guards at my Mother chambers, no one save family and her hand maids are allow to enter her chambers, my Mother is to remain in her chambers by my order" She said.

The two Queen's Guard blinked a little stunned but soon gave a nod "At once your Grace" Said the two men again at the same time they then bowed and left to carry out her order.

Margaery went over to Myrcella and hugged her.

The young Queen gave a muffled sod in to Margaery's neck "Oh Margaery" She sodded as Margaery held her.

Margaery glanced at Varys he gave a nod and left silently a few minutes later Prince Trystane enter and Myrcella all but flung her self in to her betrothed arms and sodded.

Trystane held her and whispered softly too her as she sodded.

Margaery gave a curtsy and left the young Queen in her betrothed care.

 **Tower of the Hand.**

Tyrion looked at the Leader of the Sparrow the man was not an overly tall man, he was in his late fifties to early sixties, his hair snow white and thinning slightly on top.

"You need not have sent your man to see me Lord Hand" He said calmly Tyrion looked at him "I think I did like I told my Cousin, the Sept is your sanctuary, the Red Keep is mine, besides I wanted to talk to you alone" He said.

"Where is Ser Osney?, I would like to have him questioned for the outrageous lies he said about my wife, she did have sex last night, more then once with me" Said Tyrion.

"Ser Osney is currently in our custody, he has committed perjury by lying before the Gods, it has been discovered that he lied about laying with your honourable wife, we are trying to determine which woman he has lain with" He said.

Tyrion blinked a few times, he raked his brain to determine if they could do that under the law.

"And what gives you the right to hold a sworn shield of the Queen Mother?" He asked.

The leader of the Sparrows gave Tyrion a smile of almost victory "Under the law past by King Baelor concerning perjury in the eyes of the Gods" He said Tyrion looked at him.

"I will of course check to see if this law is still valid" He said.

The head Sparrow gave a bow of his white haired head.

"Of course My Lord Hand, I would expect nothing less of an advisor to our young Queen concerning one of her subjects" He said.

After a few minutes the Head Sparrow left.

"Podrick!" Called Tyrion.

A few seconds later Pod appeared "My Lord?" He asked.

Tyrion wrote a short note, he then dusted the ink before the folded the note and handed it Podrick.

"Deliver this to my Uncle and wait for a response" He said Podrick took the note, he gave a slight bow and left, Bronn looked at Tyrion who gave him a nod, Bronn then followed the young squire just to be sure that Podrick wasn't delayed or the message removed from his keeping.

 **Cersei's chambers (strong lemon).**

Cersei glared at the guards who bared her way "Let me pass I am your Queen!" She demanded her head held high.

"I sorry your Grace but we have orders" He said not looking at all sorry.

"My brother does not give me orders!" She said.

"These orders come from her Grace, **Queen** Myrcella not the Lord Hand" Said the guard who emphasised that Myrcella was the Queen not her.

Cersei glared at the guard "Why would my Daughter order such a thing!" she demanded.

"It seems that one of your guards went to the Leader of the Sparrows and under oath lied about having sex with Lady Margaery" Said Jaime.

Cersei looked at her twin, he waved he guards away.

"Really maybe he didn't lie?" She said.

Jaime looked at her "You see the problem is Lady Margaery had a family meal with her family last night and was seen by quite a few people arriving then leaving, she then went to the Tower of the Hand, myself and Uncle Kevan saw her arrive at the time she was supposed to be spreading her legs for Ser Osney Kettleblack" Said Jaime.

Cersei blinked a few times, she cursed silently "Maybe it happened at another time and Ser Osney was confused" She tried.

Jaime shook his head, he looked at her "He gave details of things that happened yesterday, you might like to know that the Sparrows have dredged up an old law to question Ser Osney to get the truth, Tyrion asked Uncle Kevan to check the law, though old the law is still valid" He said.

Cersei put her shoulder's back "I'm sure Ser Osney will be vindicated" She said trying to sound surer then she was.

Jaime chuckled he then held up a sheet of parchment "This is a copy of his supposed confession of adultery" He said as he handed it to her Cersei read it, It was word of for word what she had told him to confess to.

"You see the thing is Margaery does not have a mole above her belly button" He said Cersei looked up at him sharply "You do though" He said sounding almost hurt.

Cersei smirked up at him "And will you tell everyone about that?" She hissed Jaime shook his head.

"I don't need too, Myrcella recalls you and her having that day of beauty treatments, she saw the mole above your belly button, and from what Tyrion and Uncle Kevan tells me Lancel has completely gone over to the Sparrows, it seems he confessed very thing to them" He said.

Cersei glared at him.

"This is all Tyrion's fault, if he had not had Myrcella crowned then we wouldn't be having this conservation!" She hissed Jaime shook his head "Your right, we wouldn't be having this conservation, Margaery would be married to Tommen instead of our Brother" He said.

Cersei glared at him, she then turned and picked up an empty jug and threw it, it shattered harmlessly on the door frame as Jaime left the room closing the door behind him.

Cersei screamed in rage.

Everything was falling apart, why was everything going wrong! Her timid easily controlled Son should be King, her twin at her side sharing her bed every night, her beautiful Daughter listening to her words of wisdom, looking beautiful and never even thinking of marrying, her monster of a Brother should ether be dead and his head on a spike or rotting in the Black cells.

And the Tyrells should just stay in Highgarden, and the Martell's should just slither back to Sunspear and never return to Kings-Landing and absolutely not have any idea's of marrying her beautiful Daughter.

This was all Tyrion's fault, all of it.

He had taken all her power and had turned her children ageist her, if she could get to Myrcella then all would be as it was.

She knew it, Cersei began to pace her chambers she had to think of away to get to Myrcella.

Cersei smiled as she came up with what to tell Myrcella, she would tell her that Ser Osney was madly in love with her and had walked in on her while she was bathing one night and thus had seen her naked and all the marks that were on her body.

Cersei nodded as she convinced her self that Myrcella would believe her, after all she was her Mother why shouldn't she believe her Mother.

She would convince Myrcella that her Uncle and his new Wife were lying to her, trying to remove her from her children's lives.

Cersei nodded again.

Once she convinced Myrcella of the lies that had been told to her, Tyrion would be removed from the office he didn't deserve and some one more malleable would be put in his place, whom Cersei could rule threw and thus threw her Daughter.

Smiling she walked over to the table that held a full decanter of wine she poured her self a generous amount.

Soon everything would be as it should be, the power firmly in her hands, her Brother powerless, in time Myrcella's betrothal would be ended and the Martell's sent back to their desert's.

Cersei smiled as she brought her goblet to her lips, soon everything would be as it should, maybe she could even deal with her Cousin and that insolent Head Sparrow when the time came but until then, all that mattered was getting her back under her control again.

Cersei knew the Red Keep better then almost any one, she still had the other Kettleblack Brother she shivered at the idea of him in her bed, she looked at her maid.

"Get Ser Osfryd, bring him threw the back way" She commanded the maid curtsied and then walked over to the a thick drape that depicted a long forgotten battle she stepped behind it a few second later Cersei heard the scrap of stone ageist stone.

Cersei paced back and fourth as she waited for the knight.

A few minutes later the drape was pulled aside and the maid returned followed close behind by Ser Osfryd.

Cersei looked ta her maid "Your dismissed for tonight" She said, the maid gave a curtsy and left.

Cersei looked up at the Knight "Your Brother failed me, will you?" She purred Osfryd looked down at her though they were Brother's they were all out for themselves.

"And what will your Grace give me if I succeed?" He asked a his large hand's grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her close one hand clamped over her rump while the other began tugging up her dress.

She half struggled "You presume much!" She said Osfryd smirk at her as his hand found its way between her thighs.

Osfryd continued to smirk at her as he spun her around, his hand finding its way back between her thigh's, Cersei chewed her lower lip as her hips jerked.

"I'm waiting for an answer your Grace" He growled as his fingers teased her, Cersei moaned "What do you want!" She hissed Osfryd smirked "A castle of my own, nothing too big mind, plenty of gold, a bit of land maybe a lordship" He said in to her ear Cersei hissed as his fingers continued their torment.

"You are scum!" She hissed Osfryd chuckled as his fingers slide past her small cloth's.

"I may be scum your Grace but you are the one who needs a hard fuck and me to sort out what ever problem you currently have that I didn't of course give you just now" He said as his fingers teased her even more.

Cersei tried very hard not to whimper as his fingers seemed to find just the right place "You bastard!" She moaned.

Osfryd chuckled "My parents were married your Grace, so will I get my castle, lands, gold and title" He said he smirked at her whimper as he continued to build her up.

Cersei lend back trying desperately not to give into this jump up unfortunately that movement made it worse "Yes! Damn you!" She growled Osfryd smirked Cersei cried out silently as he gave her what her body craved.

"What can I do for your Grace" He asked as he undid his breeches Cersei moaned as her skirt was hiked up an her small clothes undone and dropped on the floor.

She hissed as he slowly thrust into her "Kill the leader of those damned Sparrows!" She said with a gasp.

"As you command your Grace" He growled.

 **Later that night.**

Cersei lay in her bed, Ser Osfryd having left awhile before.

She loathed the fact that her body reacted to his rough touch no better then a some peasants wife.

She wondered if it was her nineteen year marriage that had made her that way, as Osfryd treated her body no better then Robert did.

Though if she was honest with her self which she in truth never was she had always enjoyed such rough treatment.

Jaime never seemed to be able to do it, but Cersei had soon found guards, servants or squires who could give her what she craved.

Cersei had no intention of giving Osfryd what he wanted, she knew she would have to deal with him as she often dealt with men who wished to rise above their proper place, she smirked there was always men who would kill for a Queen's favour and a small bag of gold.

But all that could be dealt with as soon as that damned leader of the Sparrows was dead, maybe Cersei could arrange for Osfryd to be blamed for the death, Cersei smirked everything was falling in to place.

 **Next day the court yard of the Sept of Baelor.**

Ser Kevan looked at the Knight who lay bloody on the floor, he then looked at his Son, it disturbed Kevan that he now had a seven pointed star cut into his forehead.

It seemed his Son was now one of the Warrior's Son's, Kevan looked in to his Son's eyes hoping to see some resemblance of the boy who had been so excited to be squired to his Cousin's husband the King, but all he saw was a stranger.

"You killed him?" Asked Kevan hoping that Lancel hadn't but he knew deep in his soul that he had.

"He tried to kill our leader, I merely defended him" Said Lancel dispassionately.

Kevan stared at his Son.

"It is unfortunate that the man's life was taken, but it was the will of the God's" Said the leader of the Sparrows who many where starting to call the High Sparrow.

Kevan looked at him "It is not your place to dole out punishments, your people could have held him until the city watch arrived" Argued Kevan.

The High Sparrow folded his hands "Agreed but it was the heat of the moment, he was heavily armed where as we have only our simple garments for protection, he would have killed not only me but many of our Brothers and Sisters" He said Kevan was starting to hate that holier then thou look that all the Sparrows seemed to have.

Kevan took a deep breath, he nodded to his guards to remove Osfryd's body he cast one last look at his Son before he left.

Kevan was starting to get worried about these Sparrows, they were gaining popularity among the small folk,.

 **Several hours later the throne room.**

Kevan could only stare at the man before him, the High Septon himself.

The man had been dragged out of the whore house stripped naked and horse whipped threw the streets of King's-Landing.

He was not the only one, several other men had been dragged out as well a few Maesters, some merchants even a few minor Lords had received the same treatment, a number of merchants had complained that the Sparrows had destroyed their wine imports and were demanding compensation.

Kevan shook his head, things were getting out of hand and fast.

The Sparrows had to be dealt with and quickly.

Even Stannis who was a follower of the Lord of Light didn't approve of the actions of the Sparrows, he had increased the guard around the ports and this had prevented the Sparrows from boarding the merchant ships and destroying their wines and other goods.

Though Stannis disapproved of whores, he disapproved of shaming a man the way Sparrows had shamed the men they had taken from the whore house's.

Kevan opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the doors burst open and one of Cersei's hand maids ran in.

"My Lord's!, her Grace has been taken hostage by the Sparrows!" She shouted before she crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

Kevan closed his eyes, House Lannister could not let this stand the Sparrows had gone to far this time.

 **Done.**

 **How will Myrcella react to her Mother being taken hostage, what will Tyrion do?.**


End file.
